


Worship

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: Crocodile is the boss, but Robin is goddess and queen.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Because dom Robin is damn delicious.

"You complain too much. It's bad for your heart to get so worked up. And at your age, shouldn't you be working on _reducing_ stress? It'd be horrible if you suddenly had a heart attack. Too much meat and smoking, and all of that stress..."

Robin's voice trailed off, a soft amused murmur of something following that Crocodile just didn't catch. But he didn't care, he was too busy trying to keep up the last of the act for both of them. His pride made it so hard for him to let himself enjoy this, but despite the act of arrogance he was wet and squirming for her, body shifting and pressing against the many hands that held him firmly. He valued his dignity. Robin lusted after his struggle and submission. So the longer he fought, the better it was for both of them. And that alone made it worth the trouble to _fight_.

"Then I'll die and be free of you. And you'll lose all of your funding. No one else is going to risk it."

He growled, but then his hips jerked as a hand reached into his undergarments, powerful and dexterous fingers sliding over slicked up folds but never really touching where he wanted to be touched. It had been almost a half hour now of this, held still while she did paper work and having quiet conversation on her terms. She'd played with his nipples just a bit, massaged his back and thighs, read a book with her head right in his lap and had moved immediately when he'd pressed up against her at all. His queen was in control, as always. Waiting for him to finally decide to give in. Sometimes it took up to an hour before he *begged*, sweating and trembling under one too many hands, fingers relentless, but never giving him the chance for release. Today he just didn't have it in him, and when a hand raised up within reach of his face, he opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers that presented themselves. And he heard the soft sound of approval as she finally started to undress, slowly and carefully, making sure that he had a good view of every inch of skin as it was exposed.

"I knew you'd be good today. I'll make sure you come twice if you stay well behaved."

His remaining clothes were shredded by her forceful touch, nothing he had was his own right now, and he came to her _always_ under the understanding that if it was on him, if it was touching him, if it was a part of him? She had every right to use it as she pleased, hold or destroy, for her pleasure and power. And the act had his chest tight and a white-hot burn raising inside of him, she was a brilliant and beautiful destroyer. Who's mind was too sharp for most to handle, powers frightening to the weak, and her body a marvel to behold. And all he was allowed to do was watch as she used that power to carefully remove item by item of clothing, lace and leather handed from one hand to another, and folded and laid carefully on the desk. Nothing was less than calculated. Nothing less than perfect. And then she was before him, many hands holding him down in the position that suited _her_ best, and he could feel the last of his pride slipping away.

"You know what to do."

Her voice was so soft and calm, reassuring even. As if she was instructing him on some gentle hobby instead of expecting him to take her cock into his mouth. She was always like that, though. She never raised a voice, never degraded him, she never had to. She was a benevolent goddess, but one that had all of the power none the less. And as he opened his mouth for her, so she could fuck his face at her leisure, he felt the last of his resolve and stubbornness break. And when he moaned around her length in praise, one of her thumbs finally pressed up against his clit and rubbed hard.

He'd finally have his relief, a reward for his worship.


End file.
